


Decisions About Long Distance Driving

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brokeback Mountain haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions About Long Distance Driving

Shunned in Riverton.  
Sixteen hours to Mexico?  
Jerk off in the truck!


End file.
